workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 (UT HP/PKMN)
Ash had finally arrived in Saffron City and was eager to challenge Sabrina and hopefully get his fourth badge. Ash was reasonably confident in his victory and had trained his Pokemon hard. Ash had trained his Alakazam, Gengar, Scizor, Houndoom, and his Magmortar to the point where they should easily win him the badge. Ash would be using Gengar, Scizor, and Houndoom against Sabrina though, they had the type advantage and should help him win. Ash entered the Saffron City Gym. "Hello?" Ash asked, seeing an empty room "I'm here to challenge Sabrina to an official battle!" Ash sensed someone trying to sneak up on, but not with any ill intent so he let them have their fun. "I'll lead you to Sabrina," a nearby voice said. "Thank you," Ash replied, finding the old mans annoyance at having failed to scare him very amusing. "Lady Sabrina. You have a challenger, Ash from Pallet Town." The old man said before leaving. "Thank you," Sabrina said, speaking through her doll with her powers. "Your mind is the most well-protected I've ever encountered. It's a solid impenetrable wall of power guarding it. Very impressive." Sabrina said, admiring Ash's mental defenses created over a period of several centuries of life in his original world. "Thank you," Ash replied, finding the attack on his mind annoying. "This will be a three-on-three battle with no substitutions allowed." The referee said. "The first to lose three Pokemon will lose the battle." "Go Espeon!" "Go Houndoom! Use Foul Play!" Ash said, starting off strong and inflicting major damage to Espeon. It was super effective and Ash had Houndoom follow it up with Flamethrower; rendering her Espeon unconscious, and shocking Sabrina with the speed and brutality. Ash wanted to end this quick to save Houndoom's strength for her other Pokemon. "Espeon is unable to battle. Gym Leader Sabrina, send out your next Pokemon." The referee said. Sabrina sent out her Mr. Mime next and had it use Psychic. "Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Ash said, though Mr. Mime sent it right back at Houndoom, activating her ability of Flash Fire and strengthening her. Ash decided to use his own psychic abilities to communicate with Houndoom. They were about equal to Sabrina's powers, but they would still help.... Flamethrower, Ash commanded to Sabrina's shock and Mr. Mime suffered severe damage, which was worsened by a Foul Play attack and finally a Crunch attack that caused it to faint. That Flash Fire ability was really helpful though! "Mr. Mime is unable to battle. Gym Leader Sabrina, send out your next Pokemon." "Go Abra!" Houndoom dodged the Psybeam and counter-attacked with Smog and then followed it up with Thunder Fang. Houndoom was suddenly grabbed and then slammed into the floor, walls, and floor again, while Ash waited. Flamethrower! Ash thought suddenly and Abra took a direct hit and was burned, but still managed to blast Houndoom into a wall, unconscious. "Houndoom is unable to battle. Challenger, send out your next Pokemon." Ash returned Houndoom and sent out Gengar. "Destiny Bond!" Ash mentally commanded, while Abra was still recovering. Ash smirked when it hit. That secured his victory. "Hex." Ash mentally commanded and Abra was blasted into a wall. "Shadow Ball barrage!" "Abra is unable to battle. The winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" The referee said. Sabrina levitated over and silently presented Ash with the Marsh Badge. "5000 Pokedollars was also transferred into your account. Your psychic abilities are quite impressive for a ten year old." "Thank you. I'm self-taught." Ash replied, but they were actually quite mediocre considering that he was centuries old. "With professional training you could likely surpass even the strongest psychics in history. Contact me if you are ever interested in further training." Sabrina said. "I'll think about it," Ash replied, but he had the Resurrection Stone merged with his soul and could get better teachers on his own time. With his fifth badge won, Ash left to take his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center for healing and then to travel and train. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The training went great. Isn't that highly informitive? No? Then fine, more information coming.... Pikachu was leveled up to level 62 and was taught Protect, Brick Break, Volt Tackle, Thunder Punch, Magnet Rise, Iron Tail, and Electroweb. Fearow was leveled up to level 60. Pidgeot was leveled up to level 60 and was taught Steel Wing, Giga Impact, Defog, and Heatwave. Gyarados was leveled up to 60 and learned Rain Dance and Hyper Beam, but was taught Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, and Flamethrower. Dragonair evolved into Dragonite and was level 60. It learned Safeguard, Wing Attack, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, and was taught Ice Punch, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Thunder, Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, and Water Pulse. Now he only needed training. Charizard was level 60 and learned Fire Spin, and was taught Blast Burn. Venusaur was leveled up to 60 and learned Solar Beam, and was taught Frenzy Plant, Energy Ball, Double-Edge, Toxic, Venoshock, Protect, Seed Bomb, Light Screen, Safeguard, Earthquake, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, Attract, Rest, Grass Knot, Sleep Talk, Giga Drain, Stomping Tantrum, and Reflect. Now she only needed pure training. Blastoise leveled up to 60 and learned Rain Dance and Hydro Pump, and was taught Hydro Cannon, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, and Ice Beam. Steelix was trained up to level 60 and taught Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Heavy Slam, Fire Fang, Explosion, Giga Impact, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse, and Stomping Tantrum. Gengar and Alakazam were leveled to 60 and taught attacks to complete that phase of their training. Electivire was leveled up to 60 and learned Thunder. Magmortar was leveled up to 60 and learned Fire Blast. Golem was leveled up to 60 and learned Stone Edge and Heavy Slam, and was taught Flamethrower, Thunder, and Hyper Beam. Scizor was leveled up to 60. Pupitar evolved into Tyranitar and was leveled up to 60 and learned Earthquake and Stone Edge. Rhydon was leveled up to 60 and then evolved into Rhyperior. Houndoom was leveled up to 60. With his further strengthened Pokemon, not even Koga, an Elite Four candidate was a challenge for him. Ash greatly enjoyed his travels too. He raided Evolution Mountain for Evolution Stones and found some gold and silver and a Pidgeotite Mega Evolution Stone. He drove away a Snorlax plaguing a town and defeated two rival gyms who were terrorizing a town and turned them over to the authorities. Ash obviously kept up the training of himself and his Pokemon, and battles too. As for right now? Ash learned of a fossil rush and arrived in Grampa Canyon mere minutes ago. Ash had one plan and one plan only... use magic to find fossils and resurrect them, and then rebuild the population. "Point-Me Aerodactyl--" Ash began, but the Elder Wand suddenly pointed down. "Magic is so helpful!" Ash said, before warding the area and then using a tunneling spell to go down and catch it. Ash arrived minutes later and he had a warded tunnel accessible only to him, and quickly cast spells to support the cave better. It wouldn't do for it to come down on his head after all! "Go Electivire, Venusaur, Blastoise!" Ash called out, making sure to be loud. "Okay, we're hunting a thought extinct Pokemon and we need to catch it and any others we find down here. They only succeeded in attracting a Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar, which all quickly fell to a combined attack and were captured. "Guards up, there is suppose to be an Aerodactyl too," Ash said, while keeping watch. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu said, pointing in a direction where a strange noise was coming from. Ash psychically linked up to his Pokemon.... Once it came into sight, Venusaur used Solar Beam, Blastoise used Ice Beam, and both Pikachu and Electivire used Thunderbolt, knocking Aerodactyl out. Ash quickly caught it. "Thank you, all of you. With these few Pokemon a few species might be brought back from the brink of extinction." Ash went to the surface to contact Professor Oak to warn him before searching. "Hello Ash. I just noticed your five new captures and was about to go check on them. Is that why you're calling?" "Yes, Professor. You know the fossil rush on Grampa Canyon?" Oak nodded. "The rumors of extinction were somewhat exaggerated and I captured Aerodactyl, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar. Two of each except the Aerodactyl. I'd like you to be extra secretive. This is a chance to restore near extinct species." "That's incredible, Ash!" Oak said, looking forward to studying them. "Of course I'll keep them secret." "Great. If Team Rocket found out... well it wouldn't be at all pretty. I'm working on locating huge numbers of fossils and if possible start breeding them to restore the populations... perhaps within a few centuries there could be larger numbers of them. I'm going to get back to searching, Professor." "Take care, Ash," Oak replied, before ending the call. Ash spent two days searching, but found no more still living and thought extinct Pokemon. Ash found a Mega Evolution Stone for an Aerodactyl, a lot more fossils, rare metals; gold and silver, and he ended up leaving the subterranean cave very pleased with the fruits of his labor. Ash opted to Apparate to Cinnabar Island, having pulled the target location from an older trainers mind to do so. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next day, Ash sought out the Riddle Master; Blaine's disguise, and quickly arrived at the Big Riddle Inn. "Hello, Blaine. I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you to an official battle." Ash said, to the shocked Gym Leader. "How did you know that it was me!?" "I'm a psychic," Ash said half-lying. Blaine nodded, accepting the explanation. "I'll lead you to my new gym. All of those annoying tourists kept disturbing me during battles and I built a new one.... In a volcano!" Blaine said, causing Ash to doubt the mans sanity. "Interesting, but very dangerous. Aren't you concerned a battle or some idiot might cause an eruption?" "Not really. I keep my new gym's location a secret." "Well, I'll try not to break a volcano, but I should warn you that I'm great at breaking stuff. I discovered the talent really young and it's largely effortless and accidental, and I have difficulty stopping." Ash said, to Blaine's amusement. "The Pokemon League really should pass regulations to prevent cases like yours. You've been driven from your own gym and forced into a less safe environment where you, Pokemon, and their trainers could die." Blaine nodded in agreement and they took our respective places on the battle field. "This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle with substitutions allowed." Blaine said. Ash nodded in reply and sent out his Blastoise, with Blaine choosing a Rhydon. "Horn Drill!" Blaine called out. Ash waited and once Rhydon was closer ordered Blastoise to use Hydro Pump. "Clever. You let let me defeat myself." Blaine commented with a smirk. "Quite the powerful Blastoise you have. Go Magmar!" Blaine said, using his strongest Pokemon. "Fire Blast!" Ash knew that Blaine was going to try forcing Blastoise near the lava to force him to forfeit, so Ash telepathically commanded Blastoise to counter with Hydro Pump and brace for physical combat. Sure enough, Magmar tried forcing Blastoise in the lava. "Hydro Cannon!" Ash ordered, to Blaine's shock. Magmar was blasted, at point-blank range, into a nearby wall, unconscious; thankfully one with an over-hang beneath it for Magmar to fall onto. Blaine returned the defeated Magmar to his Poke Ball. "Telepathic communication?" Blaine asked. "Yes," Ash replied. "I think it's clear that you will just sweep aside my Ninetails, so I will forfeit." Blaine said, before sighing. "I've seen trainers like you before; prodigies. Still, you've worked hard on training your Blastoise and you naturally went with a type advantage. Sadly, it is apparently my duty to inform you that you are both blessed and cursed." Blaine said. "Because I'll run out of opponents able to test me? Lance, the Johto Champion, said something similar. He said that I was on par with advanced Gym Leaders or weaker Elite Four members and could be on the Champion-level soon enough, at least with my current team." "I take it that you lost to Lance?" Blaine asked and Ash nodded yes. "How badly?" "Lance had two Pokemon left that could fight, but my Pikachu couldn't safely continue battling," Ash replied. "That is truly exceptional. Did you read his mind to predict his actions or telepathically communicate with your Pokemon?" "No," Ash replied, but that would have helped though. "That means that you will face less challenges and will have to seek out stronger opponents to test your ever-growing power and skill. You being a psychic can also make winning even easier." Blaine paused. "Well, Ash. I present you with the Volcano Badge, proof of your victory over me, and 7000 Poke dollars will be transferred into your account." Blaine said, handing Ash his new badge. "I present you with the Protector, to evolve your Rhydon if you wish, and the Magmarizer, to evolve your Magmar if you want too. Maybe you can defeat the next prodigy with the power boost it'll give them. I have extras, so don't worry about the cost." "Thank you, Ash. I wish you luck on defeating Giovanni, he's the strongest of the Gym Leaders." Blaine said, giving Ash a redundant warning. Giovanni would have probably been chosen over Koga for the Elite Four, but was suspected of being affiliated with Team Rocket. "Thanks, Blaine. I'll be training for a month and then teleporting to Viridian City to challenge him, and I'll be training for the Indigo League after that. Lots of training and I might even take a very brief vacation too." Ash said, to Blaine's amusement. They parted ways and Ash went to go defeat every trainer that he could find and alternate between that and normal training, where he pitted his Pokemon against each other and had them do other challenging acts like weight training, practice, learning and perfecting moves, and even meditation. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The trainers, if they could be called, that weren't very skilled and Ash quickly amassed an absurdly great winning streak and a lot of money. At least his training on a nearby island had produced worthwhile results in terms of training, and Ash had also caught himself a Lapras and got it level 65. Most of his Pokemon for the Indigo League were level 80 now. "What's going on here?" Ash heard a familiar voice ask. Was that Gary? "This trainer is undefeated! He has 154 wins and 0 losses!" One of Ash's fans said in reply. "I wanna challenge him! I do love breaking someone else's winning streak!" An annoying voice said, before the owner rudely pushed his way forward. "I'm Gary Oak the greatest trainer to ever come from Pallet Town and I challenge you!" Gary said, not paying attention to whom he was speak. "I know who you are and you aren't even in the top ten," Ash replied, causing Gary to look at him. "Ashy-boy! How'd you even get this far, let alone get a winning streak?" Gary asked. "Don't worry, I'll end it for you!" "You seem confident, but just how confident are you?" "W-what do you mean?" Gary asked, having lost his momentum. "How much money do you have?" Ash asked with a predatory smile. "500,000 Pokedollars!" Gary said, smirking and loving the chance to brag. It took a lot of work on his part to increase the small 20,000 PD a month allowance that he was given by his family. "Well, if you're so confident about your future victory then bet it all," Ash said. "I'll match the wager...." Gary looked nervous. "Where is all that confidence now? Afraid your cheerleaders will leave when you can't pay them to worship you?" Gary looked suddenly nervous. That was a very real possibility and he wanted to sleep with them all when he was older. "I'll wager 400,000," Gary finally decided, not willing to risk it all. "Fine with me, but at least I know that you're all talk now," Ash said, angering Gary but Gary wasn't going to bet it all and risk his future. "Go Blastoise!" Gary said. "You're up, Pikachu," Ash said. "Use Water Gun!" Gary called out. "Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Pikachu obeyed, succeeding, and then followed it up with a Thunderbolt when ordered... defeating Blastoise. Gary's Nidoking and Nidoqueen were each defeated with a single Iron Tail. "Go Arcanine!" Gary said. "Use Fire Spin!" "Dodge and use Thunderbolt," Ash replied. Yet another of Gary's Pokemon was defeated. Gary's Dodrio and Krabby were both easily defeated next. "And that, everyone, is how you sweep teams and humble someone who has insulted you for years." Ash said, causing some laughter. Ash confirmed the transfer of his prize money. Once the crowd dispersed, Ash went to speak with Gary. "Well, I've beaten Blaine and I'm leaving to defeat Giovanni. Good luck on your battle." "Wait! I thought the Gym was closed!" Gary said. "Nope. Just in a secret location." Ash showed his Volcano Badge. "You have to find the Riddle Master and solve the riddle before being led to the Gym, but it's worth it to battle such a skilled trainer." "You know I'll defeat you next time, Ashy-boy." Gary said. "Not at your current skill-level, you won't," Ash replied, before teleporting away. When Ash tried entering the Viridian City Gym, he was informed that Giovanni would be back tomorrow and was dealing with personal business. Despite his displeasure, he opted to visit Professor Oak and his mother. "Hello, Ash," Oak greeted politely. "I have the Aerodactyl ready for you and have completed my study of it. Thanks for letting me do that. It was a great opportunity for me." "You're welcome, Professor," Ash replied, following Oak inside. "I was surprised that you weren't interested in training the others... any particular reason?" "I have a Blastoise and Gyarados and I'm not very impressed with Kabutops and Omastar capabilities. The Aerodactyl, however, is extremely appealing." Ash handed Professor Oak the Aerodactylite. "It can Mega Evolve and I need to begin training with it and bonding with it before I even think of attempting it." Oak nodded, accepting the reasoning. "All of the captured Pokemon were at a very high level, each over 70. How did you managed to catch them?" "By defeating them, of course. It wasn't easy, but we managed." Ash said, to the Professor's surprise. "I've worked hard and I keep a training schedule for myself and my Pokemon... I even battled Lance, the Johto Champion, and I did great with him having two Pokemon left. I... also defeated Gary recently and Pikachu swept his team... I won 400,000 PD off him." "You kids shouldn't be betting that much at one time, but I'm not angry. I did something similar when I was younger to defeat a rival of mine. I'd still appreciate it if you wouldn't ruin each other financially." "We won't. Neither of us is stupid enough to make the same mistake again. I just wanted to make him back down, but he actually accepted with a wager of 400,000 PD instead of 500,000." "Well, here is your Aerodactyl," Oak said, handing Ash his Pokemon's Poke Ball. "Thanks. I'm gonna go visit my mom now. I was going to challenge Giovanni, but he won't be back in until tomorrow, so I decided to come pick up Aerodactyl and visit my mom." Ash said, and after exchanging goodbye's, Ash departed Professor Oak's Laboratory. Minutes later, the Ketchum House.... After knocking on the door just to mess with his mom, Ash was let inside. "You've grown!" Delia gushed. "I know! I'm taller than Gary now!" Ash said, to his mothers amusement. "I thought I'd come visit you while waiting for the Viridian City Gym Leader to finish up his personal business. Defeating Giovanni will get me my eighth badge and then I'm going to train until the Indigo Conference." "How has your journey gone? I know that you got a late start...." "It actually went great. Pikachu is great and made a great starter Pokemon. I befriended a Gyarados and got it early on, caught a Spearow, a Pidgey, traded a weaker Gyarados for a Dratini and caught some rare Pokemon and traded them for the entire Kanto Starter set and a few others. I actually beat the Gym's before the others from Pallet Town. I helped Vermilion City by capturing territorial wild Pokemon disrupting their trade and hindering their ability to get food, and helped two towns. I even had a huge winning streak of 150 wins... until I battled Lance, the Johto Champion and Dragon Master to test my progress." "Judging by the smile on your face, you aren't mad about it," Delia said in observation. "Because he only had two Pokemon left able to battle!" Ash said, shocking his mother. "Lance called me a great Trainer, mom! He called me a prodigy on the same level as advanced Gym Leaders and Elite Four members! He said that I would be at the Champion-level soon!" "That's amazing, Ash!" Delia said with pride. "Yeah!" Ash agreed. "I battled Gary on Cinnabar Island, he was arrogant and bet 400,000 PD on one battle and lost it to me. It was a good lesson for him." Ash said, to his mothers amusement. "Exactly how much money do you have Ash?" "1,082,000 PD and I've hoarded some gold, silver, Evolution Stones, and other rare objects. I'm preparing for my future and I have several secret projects that'll make me globally known and respected, but they will take time to complete." Delia nodded along, not believing that the plans were as grand as Ash thought. At least Ash seemed to be managing his money wisely though. "So why have you been sending me money?" Delia asked. "So that you can work less and have more you time. Besides, mom, you took care of me and that wasn't easy with my father not sending you any money and me studying to be a Pokemon Trainer and being in advanced classes." Delia looked touched by his concern and consideration, but wanted Ash to think about himself too. "Most trainers keep money for emergencies, Ash. Your father knew that I could take care of both of us and he has a lot of financial demands with travel, fines from getting thrown out of places, and supplies. Trainers sending money home is actually quite rare. Most just focus on being a trainer and decide against having families. Your father and I met and fell in love... and we quickly married and you were conceived.... Your father missed being a Trainer and traveling though and I knew that he wanted to continue... so I just let him go. I knew that it made him happy." Ash just nodded in understanding, but he had never even truly met his own father. He hadn't even heard the mans voice. He had no attachment to his father or his grandfather, which was kinda sad. Ash knew that his mother was partly lying, his father abandoned them. And if Ash ever met his father in person then he was going to punch him in the face... possibly repeatedly. Those cheerful thoughts were for later though, Delia was making Ash some of his favorite foods.